


The space where the morning star rests

by scoupsberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsberry/pseuds/scoupsberry
Summary: A collection of tooth rotting — heart aches or crack drabbles, basically my word vomit for my favorite muses.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Still

It's been a rough day for Jihoon, being awake for 48 hrs is no joke. Although caffeine rushes through his bloodstream, he could still feel his eyelids closing anytime soon. He badly needed sleep, even just for a day. He sat on his blue sofa comfortably, hugging a small pillow. Jihoon is physically and mentally exhausted from interviewing witnesses to collecting evidence for criminal cases. He's dozing off anytime soon but he felt someone laid on his thigh, tapping his cheek with a feather to wake him up.

Not again. 

"Soonyoung, stop..." Jihoon furrowed his forehead while his eyes are still closed. Soonyoung puckered his lips.

He's been gone for two days and Soonyoung's been extremely bored in this four cornered room with nothing else to do unless to wait for the detective to come home and hear any progress about his case...if there's any. 

"Any news for me today Jihoonie?" he crossed his fingers wishing there is. 

The detective is now staring into the void, weighing his thoughts if he'll discuss all the information he found out or just keep his silence. 

"It's okay Jihoonie, I can still wait a little more." he smiled assuring the detective, but he lied. 

The truth is, he's running out of time. 

He needs to know who shoot him in order for him to live again. 

Yes, he's a ghost living with a detective and he wished he never died to decode this enigma. 

"I'm sorry Soonyoung but there's no progress regarding your case." he sternly look at the ghost, hoping that Soonyoung will bite his lie. Chanting inside his mind over and over again like an old tape. 

The truth is, he already knew everything but he's too scared to lose everything. 

Being a detective and able to see ghost is a curse, not until he met Soonyoung and from that day onwards he knew that after all this time he's capable of falling in love. 

"I wish we could be still..." Jihoon uttered, enough for Soonyoung to hear. 

That's actually a sudden confession, Soonyoung didn't understand those words but for Jihoon it meant the world. 

It's simple, Jihoon wants to be still with him. 

To be still with Soonyoung. 

But this world won't let them.

One day he'll have the courage to tell him everything but not now. He can't but he will, in time.

A ghost and a detective? isn't the answer to the whole equation.

Wake up Jihoon, Soonyoung couldn't stay forever even after fighting all the odds. 

but still,

if Soonyoung will live again as a human he wish that they'll cross paths again.


	2. Limerence

Soonyoung is currently busy reviewing his physics notes for an upcoming examination while guarding his mother's convenience store. 

It's already late so he have fewer customers compared when its daylight, so he didn't hesitate to scan his notes even just for a while to kill some time.

A man entered the store, so he instantly put aside his reviewers and entertained the guest for the meantime. The man laid two cans of beer on the counter.

The man is no other than Jihoon, he's actually a stranger for some since he moved to this town few weeks ago. But for Soonyoung, it felt like he knew him for eternity. 

Villagers were often making a fuss about Jihoon, maybe he's an orphan? a criminal on the loose? or maybe loan sharks were hunting him? tops there long list of theories about his sudden arrival in this town. 

Those were the stories circulating everyday but Soonyoung just turn a blind eye regarding this, since it doesn't have any legit basis and Jihoon looks like he wouldn't commit a crime...does he? 

"That's 90 pesos Sir." Soonyoung said after scanning the bar code. Jihoon handed a 100 peso bill, that he gladly accept. 

Jihoon's a regular customer in their store eversince but Soonyoung only realized now how long and slender his fingers are, it must be nice to hold. His hand would prolly fit perfectly his hand like a missing puzzle piece, he thought. 

But even before he lost in his train of thoughts and give Jihoon's change, the lights suddenly went out. Of all times, why now? how can he admire the man in front of him if he can't even see anything. 

He hastily open the drawer in the counter to get the candle but the lighter is nowhere to be found. Good thing the man in front of him has one, Jihoon lighten up the candle silently. He was planning to leave but Soonyoung stopped him from doing so. 

"T-the last time this happened the fruit stand across got robbed and the culprit was n-nowhere to be found..." he explained while handing his change, hoping that Jihoon would stay for a while because he's actually scared what might happened if he was left alone in there.

Jihoon just stared at him blankly, trying to understand what he meant by that but also he really wanted to leave. He doesn't care at all. 

"Nevermind, have a good night!" Soonyoung noticed how Jihoon pressed his lips into a thin line while slightly furrowing his forehead, he must be annoyed for wasting his time so Soonyoung just brush it off. 

Jihoon turned his back from him, earning a sigh from the cashier. 

Afterwards, he lock the door and windows just to be sure but he's surprised from what he saw. 

"Why hasn't he left yet?" Soonyoung mumbled to himself. 

Jihoon is still standing outside their store, hand in his pocket while the other one holds a bag of canned beer. 

So he care after all? Soonyoung's heart suddenly flutter by his action, blood rushes to his cheeks as he stare at the man outside. Is it even possible to admire someone you barely know this fast? he wonder. 

Jihoon on the other side take out his hand from his pocket when it started to snow, catching the snowflakes by his bare hand as he look up in the sky. The moon and stars shining brightly that made his skin glowed up while his black clothes suit him as well. 

Soonyoung could stare at him all day, non-stop. The beauty in front of him is ethereal. I bet he'd memorize every Jihoon's curves and edges. 

His daydreaming cease when the electricity went back and that's the cue for Jihoon to leave the store. 

‘It's safe now’ he speak to his mind as if Soonyoung would hear it. 

Despite of his cold stares, his firm physique and undescribable attitude, deep down he actually care. 

Soonyoung hurriedly open the glass door, at least tell him how thankful he is but Jihoon already walked away and too far from his reach.


End file.
